


Ice Bucket

by TonyStarks_Girl



Series: Times With My Husband [3]
Category: Real People - Fandom, Real life - Fandom
Genre: Chris Is An Ass, F/M, Ice Bucket Challenge, Suggestive Themes, Why Did You Marry Him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans' ice bucket challenge, my way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Bucket

 

You giggled as you set the buckets of water on the table, your husband following behind with a bag of ice. You winked at him and he stuck his tongue out at you, just succeeding and making you laugh even more. You went back for two more and set them on the table as well, going to the camera, turning it on and smirking at Chris.  
  
"What, no kiss?"  
  
"Ew, no. Now shut up about kisses and talk, we're rolling." You snickered.  
  
Chris opened his mouth to retort, but instead closed it and rethought his words. He clapped his hands together and looked at the camera, "Don't get married kids, you don't get kisses."  
  
"Don't say that! Now hurry up or you don't get anything."  
  
"At least I have  _A Link Between Worlds_. Anyway, shameless plugs for Nintendo aside, I have been called out by my  _Avengers_ buddy Chris Hemsworth, aka Thor. Now the wife and I were busy and I did not complete it within the twenty-four hours, but I have made a donation to alsa.org and am now ready for the challenge itself. But, I've got a little beef with the [videos](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Bucket-Chris-Evans-x-Reader-477242722?ga_submit_new=10%253A1408689577#) I've seen so far-"  
  
"Oh my god Chris, shut up so I can get on with this!"  
  
"Are you rushing me?" He asked with a cocky smile, looking at you.  
  
You smirked and chuckled, "Yeah, I am actually."  
  
"Well too bad. Anyway,  _before_ we were interrupted my lovely fans/watchers, I was saying there's two things that bother me. One, is that people dump the ice in the water and then pour it on their bodies," Chris explained, gesturing the pouring of a bucket, then shaking his head, "but that's not ice water. So I'm going to pour the ice in the buckets (Name) filled up," He grabbed the large bag of ice he brought out and opened it, "and let it sit for about half an hour,  _then_  do the challenge."  
  
"You're gonna regret that." You commented as he poured the ice in. He gave you a look and you began giggling behind the [tripod](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Bucket-Chris-Evans-x-Reader-477242722?ga_submit_new=10%253A1408689577#) as he went back to work.  
  
"You dropped some you cheater."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Here you go," He picked one up and tossed it at you, and had you not moved (You totally didn't make a little screech noise, that'd be ridiculous.) you'd have been with an ice cube in the chest. He smirked and finished up, looking back at the camera.  
  
"The other thing I have with these videos is that you see everyone in like [tank tops](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Bucket-Chris-Evans-x-Reader-477242722?ga_submit_new=10%253A1408689577#), swimsuits, regular, [casual clothes](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Bucket-Chris-Evans-x-Reader-477242722?ga_submit_new=10%253A1408689577#). Well that's not how the Evans do it."  
  
"Wait, I am not doing this, I already made my donation, which was three times more than you! I'm in the clear." You protested.  
  
"Alright, alright." He said calmly and with a smile, "But I'm doing it. And I'm doing it in style. See you in thirty minutes!"  
  
You paused the camera and looked at Chris, "In style?"  
  
"You'll see babe."  
  
You just shook your head and went into the [kitchen](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Bucket-Chris-Evans-x-Reader-477242722?ga_submit_new=10%253A1408689577#) to start fixing dinner, seeing as it was already eight at night.  
  
"You think we'll ever eat on time?" You called to your husband, who was upstairs changing.  
  
"Doubt it." He called back, "We could try."  
  
"Na," You responded as you flipped through your cook book, "too much work. You're off your diet, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I just finished up Cap, remember?"  
  
You slammed the book shut with a smile, "Pizza it is then!"  
  
You went off into your [office](http://tonystarks-girl.deviantart.com/art/Ice-Bucket-Chris-Evans-x-Reader-477242722?ga_submit_new=10%253A1408689577#) and sat at your desk, ordering pizza from your laptop, not noticing what it was your husband was doing the entire time...  
  
xXx  
  
"Okay, you have a nice night!" You said to the delivery boy with a smile after signing an autograph for the enthusiastic teen, who you were pretty sure yanked his crank to photos of you.  
  
You brought the pizza and set it on the glass coffee table, smirking as you remembered your last encounter with it. Chris made sure he didn't place his bare toes on it anymore while playing on his 3DS anymore, that was for sure...  
  
"Alright, let's get this damn thing over with so we can eat." You said as you slid open the glass door to the back where Chris was. You didn't look at him until you unpaused the camera, facepalming immediately as you walked into the frame after moving the camera back for a better view.  
  
"You are going to wreck that damn suit."  
  
"It's for a good cause." He responded as he dipped a wine glass into one of the buckets and took a sip, spitting it out, "Damn that's cold..."  
  
"Okay, A.) That's one of my good wine glasses and B.) You just wasted some of the water that's going on you. Cheater."  
  
Chris just rolled his eyes and stole a kiss from you, winking at the camera before grabbing a bucket and making like he's dump the water on you, making you jump and ball your fist, "Chris, I swear to god if you get even a  _little_ bit of water on me I'll give you the worst case of blue balls you've ever had!"  
  
"Calm down babe, I promise I won't do it." Chris sat down to prove his point.  
  
You narrowed your eyes, "I'm onto you, Evans."  
  
He just chuckled, "Wouldn't put it past you Evans. Before I call out Tilda Swinton, Sebastian Stan, and Scarlett Johansson. Now let's do this!"  
  
"With pleasure." You picked up the first of four buckets and dumped it on him, soaking the suit already. You laughed as your husband spluttered, not giving him a chance to recuperate before dumping the next on, and then the next.  
  
As you poured the last one on him, he reached under the table and picked up a bucket of ice water he hid from you, pouring it onto you. You voiced your feelings.  
  
 _"I'm going to fucking kill you!"_  
  
Chris just laughed and tackled you to the ground, wet clothes and all. You soon started laughing with him, noticing the grass on your arms and legs.  
  
"Dammit Chris!" You laughed, "Now I need to shower before I eat you  _dick_!"  
  
"Wanna shower together?" He asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
You kept laughing and pushed him away, "You are too lucky I love you."  
  
"Well I love you too."  
  
You got up and picked went to the camera, "God dammit now I'm going to have to edit this, you fucker!"  
  
You turned off the camera (And later on the viewers found out you actually didn't bother to edit it, for reasons unknown... To them.) and looked at Chris in the wet suit.  
  
"Ya know... I think that showering together is in order."


End file.
